Wesley Dodds (New Earth)
Sandman]] :"There is no land beyond the law where tyrants rule with unshakable power! 'Tis but a dream from which the evil wake to face their fate...their terrifying hour!" ::--'The Sandman' Real Name: Wesley Bernard "Wes" Dodds Nicknames: The Grainy Gladiator Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: Wesley Dodd (See notes) __TOC__ Status Occupation: Socialite; detective; crime-fighter Legal Status: Wesley Dodds was a citizen of the United States with no criminal record; currently declared legally deceased. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Former partner of Sandy the Golden Boy; former member of the All-Star Squadron; former member of the Justice Society of America Base of Operations: Formerly Manhattan, New York City; formerly Queens, New York City (with the All-Star Squadron); formerly Gotham City (with the Justice Society of America) Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Manhattan, New York City Place of Death: Tibet Known Relatives: Edward Dodds (father, deceased); Marina Dodds (mother, deceased) First Appearance: New York World's Fair Comics #1 Final Appearance: JSA Secret Files and Origins #1 History History of character unknown. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 172 lbs (78.017 kg) Eyes: (Pre-Crisis) Blue; (Post-Crisis) Brown Hair: (Pre-Crisis) Black (Post-Crisis) Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Due to an encounter with the entity known as Dream, Wesley Dodds possessed the power of prophetic dreaming. His dreams often came to him as cryptic, amibiguous visions, but Wes' keen intelect enabled him to properly interpret them. Through an unknown process, Wes passed on this power to his former ward, Sanderson Hawkins upon the moment of his own death. Known Abilities: Wesley Dodds possessed a sharp intellect and was a skilled if albeit amateur detective. He was also a talented chemist and inventor. One of the devices that Wes created was a Silicoid Gun - a weapon ultimately responsible for transforming Sandy the Golden Boy into a Silicon-based lifeform. As a hobby, Wes enjoyed reading, writing, poetry, origami and philosophy. Strength Level: In the early days of his career, Wesley Dodds possessed the strength level of a man who engaged in moderate regular exercise. By 1942, he realized that the threats he faced demanded more physical discipline, and he became an able-bodied hand-to-hand combatant. As he grew older, his strength level diminished in relative proportion to his age. Miscellaneous Equipment: The Sandman used a World War I era gasmask to protect himself from the effects of his own sleeping gas. He also made use of a specially designed wire-poon gun, which fired a length of thin, steel cable. Transportation: In the early days of his career, the Sandman drove a 1938 Plymouth Coupe. Weapons: The Sandman's only known weapon was his gas gun, a handheld device fitted with cartridges containing concentrated sleeping gas. Pressing the trigger on the gun released a cloud of green dust rendering all within the Sandman's immediate vicinity unconscious. Notes * In many of his Golden Age appearances, the Sandman's true name was given as Wes Dodd. In later stories, his surname was firmly established as Dodds. Trivia * Although Dian Belmont is often thought of as Wesley Dodds' wife, the two of them have never been married. Recommended Readings * Adventure Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) * Sandman Mystery Theatre Related Articles * All-Star Squadron * Dian Belmont * JSA Headquarters * Justice Society of America * Leslie Humphries * New York City * Sandman's gas gun External Links * Sandman Mystery Theater series index at the Grand Comics Database * Sandman Mystery Theater series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Sandman article at Wikipedia * Sandman biography page * Sandman article at Toonopedia * Sandman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Sandman article by Jason Sacks References * Sandman Mystery Theater cover art gallery * Sandman (Wes Dodds) appearances list * Dian Belmont appearances list * Secret Origins (Volume 2) #7 (Sandman origin story) * JSA Secret Files and Origins #1 (Sandman biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #21 (Sandman biography page) ---- Category:Characters Category:All-Star Squadron members Category:American Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Deceased Characters Category:Golden Age Category:Good Characters Category:Justice Society of America members Category:Male Characters Category:Modern Category:Secret Identity Category:Silver Age Category:Single Characters Category:Copy Edit